My immortal
by Bryan Frost
Summary: Ya no podía aguantar la presión, lo había perdido todo, a su amado, su mente, a su padre, y ahora estaba allí, recordando parado sobre la terraza de un edificio, decidiendo si caer o no, si recordar o no recordar, si sanar o permanecer enfermo en la idea de que él seguiría allí... / HiJack, es puuro sad y es un songfic con el nombre de la canción como titulo :3 Disfruten XD


_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears_

No se esperaba estar así nuevamente, sentado sobre su cama con las mejillas, llenas de pequeñas pecas, empapadas en lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos mientras estos se centraban en un solo lugar: Sus brazos llenos de marcas y heridas profundas. No había dejado de tener pesadillas en toda la semana, en las que el rostro de aquel muchacho aparecía en todas partes, recordándole la tragedia que había pasado hacía tan sólo un mes… "_¿Enserio pasó sólo un mes?" _Pensó mientras las lágrimas cristalinas que caían de sus ojos se mezclaban con la sangre fresca que corría escapando de sus venas.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone… _

"_No lo puedo creer… no, no…" _negó levemente con su cabeza, al ver lo que su propia mente le hacía, intentaba alejar aquellos pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos de momentos felices que tuvo con el muchacho, aquella hermosa sonrisa, esos bellísimos ojos, _aquél trágico día… "¡NO!" _Sus manos fueron instintivamente hacia sus finos cabellos castaños, tomándolos con fuerza, queriendo tomar conciencia nuevamente de lo que se estaba haciendo. La sangre ahora estaba en aquellos mechones que había tomado, y las lágrimas mojaban sus rodillas a través de su pantalón, lleno de manchas rojizas que no iba a saber explicar ni esconder como a aquellas marcas de dolor en su alguna vez limpia piel.

___These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase…_

Los duros recuerdos de aquella tarde invernal regresaron a su mente, como aquellos viejos videoclips en blanco y negro, abriendo nuevamente sus heridas, haciéndole ver nuevamente sus tan hermosos ojos, haciéndole volver a oír su voz resonando en su cabeza, su risa, recorriendo cada rincón de su mente, inocente sin saber cuánto daño le estaba causando…

**"**_**— ¡Oye, Hic! ¿No vienes con nosotros? — **__Dijo el mayor, de ojos café y cabello castaño rebelde como ningún otro, mientras iba de la mano con una pequeña niña, casi igual a él, con la misma tierna y perfecta sonrisa, con la misma expresión de felicidad en su rostro. El comienzo del Invierno les regaló muchos lagos en los cuales patinar y divertirse, y las primeras nevadas ya se estaban por asomar, mejor que lo disfrutaran mientras aún podían, de otro modo ya no podrían salir afuera._

_**— Sí, Hipo, ¡vamos! Esperamos largo rato para esto, ¿Recuerdas? —**__La fina voz de la niña, inocente en cada palabra, le invitaba a pasar el resto de la tarde con ellos, ya ilusionada imaginando cuánto reirían, cuán divertido sería tomarlos a ambos de la mano y finalmente aprender a patinar, su hermano llevaba meses prometiéndole que lo haría y ahora finalmente iba a pasar._

_** —Uuh, no lo sé, Emma…—**__ Sus ojos verdes observaban a los hermanos, felices, sonrientes, haciéndole sacar una sonrisa también, sin embargo no lo convencían de querer ir, algo le daba un mal presentimiento, uno tan malo como la idea de patinar en un lago, ¿Cómo sabrían si no se quebrarían nada cayendo sentados al hielo?.— __**¿No podemos quedarnos adentro? Hace frío, además…**_

— Sólo ven con nosotros, Hic, no seas amargado — _Dijo el mayor, interrumpiéndolo en sus palabras, sonriendo intentando darle confianza, cosa que no logró, pudo verlo en la expresión de aquel chico de pecas que lo enamoraba cada día más, realmente se daba cuenta con tan sólo mirarlo de la preocupación en sus hermosísimos ojos verdes, cual el bosque frondoso que los esperaba. — __**¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, a ver? Dime.**_

— Jack, no me hagas decirte las mil y un cosas malas que podrían pasarles si van, ¿Por qué no sólo entramos y tomamos chocolate caliente? — _Intentando evadir la situación, quiso convencerlos con algo que sabía que les gustaría, fallando en el intento por lo visto, aquella sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro del chico frente a él.__****_

— Podemos hacer eso más tarde… —_ Un pequeño suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios, ya algo chapados por el frío— __**Está bien, Hic, volveremos en un rato…**_

— ¿Me prometes que se cuidarán? — _Dijo preocupado, mientras la madre de ambos niños que tenía delante suyo se asomaba tras de él, con su expresión entre enojo y preocupación anticipados, y ambas manos en su cintura a pesar del frío._

— _**¡Y más les vale que se cuiden! Jack tu sabes que no…**_

_**— **__**No soportarías si algo nos pasara, lo sé, mamá, tranquila… —**__ Sonrió nuevamente, marchándose para mirar por última vez aquellas personas tan valiosas para él, su madre, y su amado, sin saber que jamás iba a regresar.__**" **_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me…_

No pudo aguantar más, los recuerdos dolían demasiado "_¿¡Por qué no pude ser yo!?" _Pensaba, aquellas marcas no solucionarían nada, no hacía más que dañarse, no hacían más que reavivar sentimientos que estaban ocultos, no hacían más que herir su corazón con culpa, con odio a sí mismo por no estar allí, para hacerlo reír aunque fuera una última vez antes de irse para siempre lejos de él, para caer por él o tomar su mano, para consolar a su hermanita, diciéndole que todo ya estaba bien, se irían a casa, llorarían juntos y luego él y Jack se besarían, todo estaría bien; pero no, se sentía sólo, vacío, su vida ya no tenía ningún sentido si Jack no estaba allí… ya jamás lo estaría…

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

  
Habían pasado ya otros cuatro meses, y su condición no mejoraba; Sonreía sin ganas, sus ojos se ocultaban tras unas bolsas oscuras debajo de ellos, el cansancio, el insomnio, las pesadillas, el dolor, las lágrimas, todo… y ahora su risa, su rostro, sus manos, ahora repentinamente estaba de nuevo allí, con él, y quería creerse eso, quería volar con él por la habitación, preguntarle por qué su cabello ahora era blanco y sus ojos tan azules, quería jugar, besarlo y estar como antes, pero ese no era un mundo perfecto. Una vez que su padre se percató de que hablaba sólo, con el aire o las paredes, se asustó "_Pero papá, ¡Está aquí, sentado a mi lado! ¿No lo ves?" _y al escucharlo, tan firme en creer que su novio estaba allí, sólo podía negar levemente con su cabeza, y tener que afirmarle aquella triste realidad, que Jack no estaba allí, que era producto del trauma que había sufrido, que pronto todo iba a estar bien, dañando aún más la mente y el corazón de su hijo.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me…_

Pasados ya otros dos meses, incluso después de que el doctor le recetara un par de medicamentos extraños que supuestamente lo harían dejar de alucinar, Jack seguía acompañándolo a todas partes, hablaban como si nada, todo su mundo volvía a ser perfecto, Hic no sabía que lo que le decían era verdad, que se estaba inventando otra vida con el muchacho, otra vida que jamás sería real, otra vida que tan sólo estaba en su mente al igual que su amado, pero él no quería oírlos, sólo se dedicaba a ser feliz con el chico; No dormía esperando que el chico apareciera entrando por su ventana como siempre lo hacía, no comía tan sólo para llevarle la mitad a Jack, su sonrisa cansada era la única expresión que su rostro tenía, y pronto los efectos comenzaron a aparecer; Ya no era tan sólo Jack el que estaba allí, ya no era su dulce voz la que oía por las noches, eran voces malvadas, pesadillas que atormentaban su destrozado corazón.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along… ___

Se decidió a alejar aquellas voces de su mente, a no permitirles atormentarlo más, se había decidido a decirles "_Largo, ustedes no están allí, no saben quién soy, no existen! ¡Y tampoco tú, Jack!" _Pero no podía, quiso decirse que todo se lo estaba imaginando, quiso advertirse, abofetearse para volver a la realidad, lo que muchas veces lo llevó a sentarse en la barandilla de un decimoquinto piso, debatiéndose si saltar o no, si acabar con su sufrimiento o intentar superarlo, y aquello lo llevó a la conclusión más dolorosa y absurda… Siempre había estado solo, Jack, Emma, su madre, ninguno había existido, era lo mejor para él aparentar que sus problemas no existían antes que intentar afrontarlos, pero el dolor siempre regresaba a acosarlo… siempre regresaba…

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me…___

"_Prométeme que vas a cuidarte, Hipo…" _fueron las últimas palabras que oyó de su padre, _"Sólo voy a dar un paseo, papá" _fueron las últimas palabras que dirigió a él, no llevó nada consigo, y sólo dejó una nota en el cuarto de su padre, sobre su cama, una nota que sabía que pronto iba a descubrir. Avanzó con pasos apresurados, al edificio más alto que pudo encontrar, sólo para pararse sobre el borde de este en la terraza y pensar, pensar en todas las cosas hermosas que había vivido, y en como su mundo se fue viniendo abajo los últimos siete meses; Sonrió para sí, creyendo oír a Jack detrás de él, "**¡No lo hagas!"** gritaba, pero él hizo oídos sordos a su llanto, _"No te preocupes, Jack, pronto volveré contigo"_, y con ese pensamiento, vio hacia abajo, dando el primer y último paso, mientras lograba ver a su padre corriendo hacia el edificio y detenerse a gritar mientras lo veía caer. De pronto todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, de pronto los llantos y gritos comenzaron a oírse, mientras él sólo cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo la brisa fría alrededor suyo a medida que caía _"Voy por ti, Jack…"_

_**CRACK*! **__  
"Voy por ti…"_


End file.
